EJ DIMERA VS RAFE Hernandez
by savor1988
Summary: this what would happen if rafe become a bad guy affer ej and sami got back together and affer the wedding between gabi and nick . this about EJ VS RAFE BUT this time rafe is the bad guy and EJ is Battle Rafe for sami .
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own days of our lives ' this is what would have happen if rafe had become a bad guy . affer ej and sami got back together and affer the wedding between nick and grab blow up . sami and rafe at fought the wedding this story is about EJ VS Rafe but this time rafe is bad guy and ej battle rafe for sami . this going to be great for rafe character and for ej too as well as sami . this what would had happen if rafe didn t hook up with kate . and if rafe gabi and nick have been the bad guys and not just nick . **_

* * *

Ej and sami are in bed together ' ej is sit up side way with his elbow up on the bed he look at sami ' sami wake up and turn around she look at ej and sami smile at him _**.**_

sami said good morning ' ej say good morning back to her ' she said how long have been you a wake . ej say for a while ' sami said you were watch me sleep that really creepy . ej said I just want to see how breautiful you really are . ej and sami laugh she push him with her hand . ej said I was just thinking how lucky I am . sami say you are very lucky I do remind of that . ej say can I make a deal with you ' sami said you want to make a deal with me in the morning ' ej said let not screw this up ' sami said okay deal ' sami said deal deal ' sami kiss ej

johnny run out and to see rafe in brady pub ' johnny said rafe ' rafe said johnny my man what are you doing here ? johnny said Sydney and me slept over because mommy have something to do . rafe look stunner by what johnny say '

back to ej and sami in bed ' sami said nice to be here with you ' sami say not be jocking each other up were just together . ej say I like that ' sami said I very very happy ' she kiss him ' ej say me too ' me too he say again they kiss ' sami say it not like before when I have agenda or something like a scheme . sami say or something stupid now I don t want worry about the future just want to enjoy today with you . ej said deal ' sami say oh is mr dimera ready to steal the deal again . ej get on top of sami and say I pretty sure i have some more deal in me . sami said oh I hope so ' ej kiss sami they are kissing '

back to rafe at pub with johnny ' rafe said why don t you tell me about this slept over you had and I get you new fbi . johnny said cool ' rafe said so what is that mommy have to do ? johnny said I don t know she want me and Sydney stay over . rafe said really ' johnny say yeah well I have to go see you later rafe . johnny leave as rafe sit there and think to himself alone

back to ej and sami ' ej is hold sami hand and said you know it feel like we been together forever . sami say well we hadn t been we been apart publicly . ej say well I think I been the master of stay claim . sami look at him ej laugh and said sometime most of time . sami said well we been fight with each other so publicly . she said maybe should wait before we tell people .

ej said about us got back together ' sami said just until we know how to get this out to everyone . ej said well I think johnny and Sydney will be happy samanth you say you don t care what anyone think . sami said yes I don t care what anyone think I just care how they are going reaction .

meanwhile rafe is still at the brady pub caroline come over to rafe . rafe say hey caroline ' caroline said hello rafe ' caroline sit down chair ' rafe say johnny and Sydney stay over last night ? caroline say yes they did ' rafe said what about allie ? caroline say oh she with lucas ' rafe say oh well what sami have to do ? caroline say I thought she was with you . rafe say no ' caroline say oh well I thought you and her were get back together I saw you two at wedding .

rafe said no not going to happen . rafe say sami went off on my sister at the wedding . rafe said me and her got into a big fight ' caroline say well don t give up try again . rafe said I don t think so me and sami are not see eye to eye right now . rafe say I try over and over again it just not going to work . caroline get up and said well just try again if you don t you know who will .

caroline leave as rafe have a flashback to when he was with ej and sami last night . rafe say this is a speed record even for you two . end of flashback rafe sit at the pub alone thinking '

ej and sami are in bed together they hold hands . ej say what does that mean ? sami said worry about people reaction and how people like your sister use this to hurt my mom . ej said well let agree to forget about Kristen okay . sami said look we agree that don t want to screw this up but can t forget about Kristen . ej put the cover over his head and said oh bloody lord do we have to talk about this . sami say look we have talk about Kristen . ej said I love it we go 20 min fight without our first fight .

sami said it does have to be fight you see your crazy sister try hurt my family . ej said we not talk about this . ej say give you what happen with brady is little bit bad . sami pull down the cover and said little bit bad it terrible ej . ej said well let just not talk about her than . sami say no ' ej sit up and said well I can see that this time things are going be totally different . sami said I like totally different . ej and sami kiss '

rafe and gabi are at brady pub talking ' rafe say are you ok ' gabi said yes I m find ' rafe said well you were upset last night . gabi said no it was my fauit should not let sami get to me . rafe said well could not she shouldn t talk to you like . gabi said yeah well I don t want get between you and sami . rafe said don t worry about that me and her are over . gabi said well maybe sami and you can work things out .

rafe said that never going happen . gabi said well maybe you should give her break . gabi said just give her a chance . rafe said no I not her give chance . rafe said beside she want be with me she wouldn t be . gabi said she wouldn t be what ? rafe said it nothing ' gab said well i have to go see you rafe . rafe said see you .

later ej and Kristen talk are coffee shop Kristen said so what is you want tell me ? ej said me and samanth are back together . Kristen said oh well that great news guess me give the job work . ej said yes I want thank you I own you Kristen . Kristen said so how you going tell father . ej said well we re going keep this a secret for while . kritsen said well father will have heart attack if you tell him .

Kristen said he almost break down when told him about me and brady . ej said so tell me how things going with you and brady . Kristen said oh everything accurdenly . ej said you make it sound like business arrangement . ej said well anyway I have go . ej kiss Kristen forhead and leave ' ej said I see you ' Kristen said goodbye see you '

else where sami is walk in the town square she run into brady ' sami said brady ' brady said sami ' sami said did you get my message . brady said sorry but remind me send you voice messages talk about your persona life . sami said are you kid me you don t care my brother and mother are worry to death over you . brady said that not true ' sami said ok than how come your with a psycho . brady said I sick of people talk about Kristen that way . brady about walk away before sami grad his arm and stop him .

sami said well get use to it . brady said you have no right to judge . brady said beside I think you need to get your a affair with rafe in order . sami said they are me and rafe are over . brady said really what did you do this ? sami said I didn t do anything rafe did and his sister . brady said his sister ' brady said your ldiot ldiot .

brady said rafe a good guy for some reason . brady said get into a fight with his sister over will and gabi . brady said beside that worry be alone over . sami said I m not alone me and ej . brady said you got be kid me .

bardy said what the hell are you think ? sami said okay I know things have always been perfect with us but he reason not the that my mother and your father break up . brady said really this same guy that kidnapped your baby and had your husband replace . sami said i remember ok beside you be with Kristen is why john and mom are not together .

brady said I don t feel good about that but their both adult . sami said oh stop it your more selfish than I m . sami said look don t tell my mom or eric I go to tell them anyway but just not now . brady said ok not like I talk to them anyway .  
sami said well take care of brady ' brady said see you sis ' sami hug him and leave '

ej with johnny outside the pub ej said how did you like your sleep over . johnny said it was great daddy you look happy . ej said do I well I m happy and there something have tell you . johnny said what is ? ej said I tell you later come on let go . johnny said ok ' ej take johnny and leave with him '

rafe is outside of the town square sami walk by and see rafe ' rafe walk away but sami said rafe wait ' sami said look think we should talk ' rafe said there nothing talk about ' sami said me and ej ' rafe said I know what ej and you did ' rafe said don t want hear about ' rafe said you slept with ej wonder how long it was go to talk for you to throw in my face . sami said not talk going about ' rafe said what were you going to said ?

rafe said huh what else there to talk about . rafe said you guys done since . sami said wait frist off what going on between me and ej is none of your business so why you just don t back off .

sami said look ej and I talk about the what happen with gabi and will we agree that I couldn t handle better . rafe say you talk ' rafe yell that what you did ? rafe said you talk really that why you have the kids sleep over ? rafe said go hell ' sami said what happen between me and ej is none your business so stay out . rafe said isn t ' rafe walk away but stop and said know what i find funny you were going to dump him for me affer the wedding but jump back in bed with ej . sami said really is that all you got rafe because I don t care what you think but that what this about your jealous .

rafe said I m jealous yeah you wish affer way you treat my sister I tell you what you can do what ever the hell you want who ever who you want . sami said than why are so upset face rafe you can t stand the fact that me and ej are together . rafe said I m upset because I fell in love with women does not exist . sami said really well I don t care . rafe say I wish could delete member every of you . sami said what awful thing to say ' rafe say oh right you attack my sister but I meant to you . rafe say you can t take the true .

sami said no it not it just you try to hurt me . rafe say you know what I have to with deal because of you all the lies and everything with ej and all the bull year affer year and that you can never tell me the truth about anything and how you away lie to me . sami said really rafe you want the truth ok I tell the truth I slept with ej last night and you want know something else I m in love with ej . rafe said your in love with ej you make sick me .

sami said why because it the truth I m in love with ej . she said I love him ' sami said I love ej ' rafe said oh please you can never tell me the truth . rafe said like the last time you slept with ej but only you didn t tell me the truth . sami said well I don t know why maybe because you wouldn t understand that I thought my son was dead . rafe said pool you . sami said huh ' rafe said there no reason go there what we had is dead .

sami said for once we agree with on something . rafe said as much as I don t want anything to do with you there still the baby . rafe said you stop attack my sister and maybe we might be ok . sami said find as long gabi won t stop will from have his right as a father . rafe said my sister won t stop will from see the baby . sami said not just talk about will see child . rafe say than what are you talk ? sami said I talk about will and gabi both have shared custody .

rafe say you want turn this custody battle . sami said no of cause I don t ' sami said I don t any reason gabi wouldn t keep will child away from will but she does than it will be her in court beg with the judge to see the baby . rafe said really she the mother there no way will be the baby take away from . sami said well she marry murder and there her own crimes .

sami said what judge would not give the child to will ? rafe said you play ditty at all I come affer you . rafe said I be the judge of what ditty see how you have this way think it ok to try kill someone . sami said well see how your sister marry murder I am not worry . rafe said go hell ' rafe walk off and sami is stand there alone by herself .


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own days of our lives ' so this is the other part of the story rafe is ego hurt over lose sami to ej . he angry and bitter over the fact sami with ej . this is going to leading to something happen this go to be around time rafe hook up with kate . only one thing rafe doesn t sleep with kate rafe go down a different road**_

* * *

_sami stand there thinking to herself ' what did she just do ?_

_s_ami said great what did I just do ? later sami walk in town square she put her hands on her face 'sami said god i so good stupid . sami said it like everyone said ' sami said talk about screw up ' sami said okay let me do some damage control . she pull out her cell and star texing . sami said let me star with will .

ej and johnny are at the coffee shop sit down ej ask johnny how did you like ice skating ? johnny said I have fun ' johnny said hey daddy guess what ? johnny said rafe go get me a new fbi jaket . ej look shock and said you saw rafe ' johnny said yeah ' ej said so did you and him talk ? johnny said yeah we did ' ej said what did you talk about ? johnny said he want know what mommy has to doing while me and sydney slept over . ej said really ' johnny said yeah '

later sami at her apartment waiting while will come in the door . sami said will ' will said ok before you said anything take look at this . sami said wow ' will said isn she beautilful ' sami said will that great but there something i had tell you . will said what is it ? sami said i think you should talk to the lawyer ej got . will said why ? sami said because i think you should get gabi to take paternity test . will said why would i do that everyone know i m the father . sami said yes i know but gabi could say some that nick the father . will said gabi wouldn t do that . sami said you don t know that what if gabi put nick as the father ? will said gabi won t do that ' sami said but there problem with protect your rights as a father . will said yes i know that but gabi doesn t have a problem with me be the father . sami said what if gabi change mind and put down nick as the father of your child ? will said than i would but gabi does want me to be part of the baby life . sami said i know you think that but if gabi put name as the father you see your wrong . will said i think you make up anything to get me to do what you want . sami said look i get you like gabi but she a girl .

sami said she in love with nick she going to want the man she love to be the father and nick want that too . sami said beside that nick can talk her into anything . ej come in door with johnny ' johnny said i back ' sami said johnny you did have fun . johnny said yeah we went ice skating . johnny said want space adventure . will said ok cool later ' will high five johnny sami take off johnny jaket ' ej said is everything ok here ' sami said yeah i going clean johnny up ' johnny said daddy are you going to leave . ej said no i not going anywhere . sami and johnny go into the other room ej and will are alone ' ej said how everything ' will said oh just great mom have crazy idea that i should get a paternity test . ej said that not crazy idea at all that what you should do . will said i should know you would agree with mom ' ej said well me and your mother have share custody battle ' will said yeah i know with each other ' ej said that why you do what your mother said . ej said me and her love childen very much we do anything for them .

ej said near one of us want to be a night away from them . ej said trust me it something you are going to understand very clean once you have your daughter . ej said william when it come to chillden come very emotion and very violence . ej said that why you need to arm yourself . ej said you need a paternity test so you can have legal rights to your child . ej said so can you protect your rights as father . will said what you said make secne but even if i want her to get i can t force gabi . sami come out and walk over to ej ' ej said this one loyal ' sami said i know ' ej said look william that wonderful i just hope your faded in gabi is well place . will said it is ' ej said as know as you know . will ball up his hand and said ok everyone has been say that gabi did something . will said but no one tell me so why you in light me . ej said look william i can t tell you . will said why not ? ej said because i said so ' ej said william if i did you never think the same way you think of her now . sami said look will i get you like gabi she your friend so why you don t get gabi take paternity test . will said I can t force gabi get one . ej said look william just ask gabi if she would take a paternity test . will said okay find i do it '

will open the door about to leave sami said are you ok ? will said i m find ' will walk out the door and shut it ej and sami are alone .

rafe go over gabi and is with her right now ' gabi said why are you back so soon ? rafe said i don t want scared you but there maybe trouble head your way . gabi said why ? rafe said because i just talk with sami ' gabi said well what she did said ? rafe said she said that she could have the baby take ? nick outside the door and over hear rafe and gabi as walk up to the door stop outside and hear what their talk about . gabi said they can t take the baby away the mother . rafe said she say that the judge might take issues with you marry a muder . gabi said i m not go to let them take the baby i die before . rafe said that why should you take this serious . gabi said are you said i should not marry nick . rafe said no but you have to face reality and the reality is if you nick and wil get battle cutstody will use everything aganst you and nick past is one thing he can use . gabi said no will wouldn t do something like that . rafe said yes he will beside there sami she can get him to do it . gabi said i don t care what sami want if i want nick rise my child than there nothing she can do . rafe said i understand but there nick past sami can use that aganst you . rafe said were talk about crime that he did . gabi said i don t care i love nick and i want marry him . gabi said i don t care i want him to rise my baby and there nothing anyone can do about . nick have flashback outside the door lucas said i went to jail for you man . will put his head down and close his eyes as nick hear what they are talk about . end flashback nick leave and walk off

rafe and gabi are still talking ' rafe said look i know you love nick but if you marry him there might be problems beside sami not going give up . gabi sit down on her bed ' gabi said this the reason why me and nick want to rise this baby as our own now we have cutsody battle . rafe sit down in a chair ' gabi said rafe i am sorry that this come between you and sami you two would be back together if was not for this . rafe said me and sami are over for good . gabi said well rafe maybe you and sami could be together . rafe said i m done with sami beside she back with ej . gabi said rafe i m sorry that awful . rafe said i don t care who sami with beside they deserve each other . rafe said anyway i sick of sell myself a side of sami that not real . rafe said well I have to go ' rafe get up and is about leave ' gabi said well see you rafe ' rafe said okay see you later and you need anything just call . gabi said well can t believe you can think about me affer everything that happen with sami . rafe said will you forgot her ' gabi said I m sorry ' rafe said well look I got to go I love you . gabi said I love you too ' rafe hug gabi and kiss her on the forhead rafe leave out the door and shut it .

later back to ej and sami they are kissing on the soft together they both stop . sami said you where great with will ' ej said just want him to be happy like johnny is . sami said well I think johnny very happy . ej said well he may had one problem . sami said huh ' ej said rafe told him he get him a new fbi jaket . sami said no ' ej shake his head ' sami said no that not happen ' sami get up walk to table ' sami said can t rafe believe work johnny ' ej said I didn t tell you so can get angry . sami said well why I wouldn t be he try to use that little boy couse to problems for us . ej said no I think your wrong ' sami turn around look at ej and said what ? ej said I don t think that case ' ej said i think rafe was try to information from johnny . sami said about what ' ej said about us he ask johnny about his and Sydney slept over . ej said and he ask him what you were doing while they sept over . sami said so that must be how rafe find out that we were together last night . ej said what rafe know that we were together ? sami said yeah i run into him we got into fight he told me that he know me and you sept together . sami said he know about us me and him went at than we were fighting about gabi will and baby . ej get up off the soft with him hands in his pockets ' ej said so rafe must find out from johnny that we slept together last night .

sami said he was angry that me and you were togother last night . ej said so rafe know that we are together . sami said yeah well doesn t matter I don t care what rafe think anymore . she going over to him and put her arm around ej ' sami said I m happy with you ' ej put his arm around her with a smile on his face and said I m happy with you too Samantha . ej and sami kiss they hold each other as they are kissing .

later nick has a pen in his hand ' nick said so can record everything . the man behind disk said yes can record anything . the man say why you need it ? nick said oh because it in my class I fall sleep all the time I need this so I can record everything that i miss . the man said well it should help ' nick said oh good and thank for ear piece and the cell phone . man said no problem good luck . nick said thank ' he leave

else where will go over to the bardy pub where is gabi sit down at will come and sit down . will said hey gabi ' gabi said will ' will said there something I want to ask you . gabi said what is ' will said we both want what best for the baby right . gabi said yeah ' will said you want me to be part of the baby life so could you take paternity test ? gabi said what ? gabi is taked back by this and she said you want me take a paternity test ? will said yes ' gabi said why ? she get defensive when say it ' will said when this first happen I want to run away but not anymore . will said I want be part of the baby life and I want be the father to baby . she try talk him out of it by her said why everyone know your father . will said yes but I want be know that I m father I want it be legal that I m the father . gabi said well you don t have to do that i mean your father . will said yes but i need to have legal rights . gabi try to said who say you have to it your mom and ej isn they are make you do this aren t they . will said yes ej and my mom said I should . gabi said you see '

will said but I want have legal rights to my child . gabi say why you do need that ? will said because I want be legal the father of the baby . nick show up and said what the matter ? nick sit down gabi said will want me to take a paternity test . nick said is that true ? will said yes want legal rights to my child . will said I want be legal the father . gabi said I don t see why your the father everyone know it . will said yes but I want to be legal the father of baby . nick said look I think I get where your come from . nick said you are the father and the child is your . nick said so you should have legal right to your child . nick said I don t see the problem so ok sure . gabi said what ? she look shock that nick agree ' nick said gabi what do you think ? gabi said well I guess so ' gabi said ok than take it 'will said okay good than ' nick said well I have to go ' nick get up and leave ' will said I thought you and nick would have problem it . gabi said no I don t ' will said well I have to go see you . gabi say see you ' will leave out ' gabi sit there thinking too herself ' gabi said it would better if nick was the father .

* * *

later at night nick alone in his room he use the cell phone that he just got and nick send a text from the cell phone . lucas Is walk in towed square ' he get a text massage from the cell . he said it look like allie ready to come home . lucas look at cell phone and see a text massage that said I know your son shot ej dimera . lucas is shock and said what the ? lucas call will ' will answer his cell and said dad ' lucas said just meet me at my office . will said what is it ? lucas said meet me i tell you once you get there . will said ok ' will outside of the pub he has his back pack walk off . nick is in his room hear what going on with the ear piece . nick leave out his room .

later will meet lucas at his office ' will said so is it ? lucas show him the text he got will is shock ' will said what ? will said who sent this ' lucas said well I don t know ' lucas said someone know and want make us pay . will said well who would do this ? will sit down as lucas sit on his disk ' lucas said well I don t know there only few people ej and Stefano ' will said and there you and mom . lucas said well wasn t me or your mom and if EJ and Stefano was you know about it . lucas said it be must someone else that did this . lucas said I m sorry will I know that you are have a child . will said no it ok ' will said so who do you think did this ? will said who know that I shot ej ' nick is outside of the towed square hear what they are said with the ear piece .

lucas said does anyone else know ' will said no no one else that I shot ej and you when to jail for me . nick hear everything ' lucas said wait a min what about nick what if he sent it . nick hear this ' will said no I sure wasn t him ' lucas said are sure you wasn t him ? will said why he would do this ? lucas said what if he did it to keep you away from the baby ? will said no me nick and gabi want what best for the baby so he didn t do this . nick take the ear piece out walk off and leave back to where will and lucas '

lucas said well we should talk about this tomorrow . will get up and he said okay well I have to go . lucas said okay than talk about tomorrow . will said okay than well see you . will walk out and leave out the office but what both of them don t there pen in will back pack the sameone nick have and it record everything they just say . nick put it in there when will was not looking '

later sami and marlena ' sami said mom I grad you could come . marlena said you say there was something you have to tell me . sami said yes well there is me and ej are back together . marlena is shock ' marlena said what ? marlena said how this ? marlena said when happen this ? sami said last two days ' marlena said hear you and rafe have a disagree . sami say no not disagree were over for good . marlena said you and rafe had been this throught this before . sami said no mom I saw him for who real .

sami said and I don t want to be with man like that . marlena said so want be man like ej . marlena said have you forgot what he done ? sami said ej change mom ' marlena said sami I know upset but your not just hurt rafe your hurt your . sami get up and she said rafe have nothing to do with this I m in love with ej I want be with ej . sami said not rafe I don t want with be rafe anymore I m with ej now .

marlena stand up and said sami ' sami said look mom just talk like your my mother . marlena said what the hell are you doing ? sami sit down on the soft marlena said I m sorry sami should not have said that . sami said well you did ' marlena sit down sami said look you think this just come out of nowhere but didn t . sami said me and ej have been work together and we got closer . sami said it just happen over time he change and been so great to me . marlena said when it this happen when Stefano left . sami said well yeah ' marlena said I wonder will he be the same change man father when come back . sami said mom I don t care I love ej I want be with him I m love in with ej . marlena has look on her face

ej outside the towed square sit down on the cell with Stefano who out towed in a house somewhere far away . ej said father ' Stefano is on his cell phone he said elvis I been a long time since the last time we talk . he said why are you call ? ej said there I need o tell you ' Stefano said well what is it ? he said just say ' smile and enjoy in his voice ej smile and he said Samantha and I are back together . Stefano is in shock he look like he can t say a word . ej say father are you there ? Stefano said I think I mishear you '

ej said no Samantha and me are back togother . Stefano said how did you do this ? he look unhappy when said it . ej said well I didn t do anything . Stefano said so she ' ej said no ' Stefano said well she have been know to going affer what she want . ej said I know that I away like that about her . ej said it just happen we fallen in love . Stefano look displease stefano said really ' ej said yes in fact me and her are happy together . Stefano look like can t believe what happen ej is still smile and said this time I think we going to work between me and her . ej get up walk off while said on the phone Stefano look in disbelieve as he put his cell phone down .

later ej go over to sami apartment sami open the door ej come in with something in his hand put down ' ej said bring this for our new plans . sami said I think you forgot something . ej said what ? sami kiss ej they are make out sami said johnny can t stop talk about how happy his daddy . ej said samantha stop talk ' sami said ok whatever you say stir ' they kiss sami take off his sue and his tie they are on the soft kissing ej kiss her neck than all sudden they hear someone crying and sami said no i didn t hear that ' ej say okay i go see what is . ej go in the other sami see ej jaket sami said has his jaket let me see what in ' sami pull out a a box sami look shock she said huh ' sami open it and said oh my god ' she see a wedding ring '

else where rafe sit there think to himself in towed square rafe has flashback when him and sami were fighting sami said you want the truth i tell you the truth i slept with ej last night and you want know something else i m in love with ej end of flashback . rafe sit there while his ego is hurt over lose sami to ej he drunk ' he get up and walk off '

back to ej and sami she look at the wedding ring ej said got it ' sami close the box and put back in his jaket and sit in her chair ' ej come out the room ej said johnny been tell sydney ghost stroys ' sami said oh has he ' ej said samantha there something i have to ask you . sami said sure go ahead ask a way ' ej said i had you see green monster toy ' sami said it right here ' she pick it up ej go over to sami she give it to him . ej said thank johnny should be happy . he go back in the other room sami has smile on face .

to eric and nicole ' eric said look nicole ' there knock suond eric go over to the door open it rafe ' eric said hey rafe is everything ok ' rafe said oh yeah everything great for me never been better . he walk in and said but the sister of your she is in deep shit . eric said sami is ok ' rafe said she find she great you know she back with ej '. rafe said whatever if sami want to put that loser in her bed it on her .

rafe said but the kids they have ej as their only father ' eric said look rafe why don t you go home and go to sleep we talk about this some other time . rafe has smug smile on face he said ok ok i will do that but i have something to do first . rafe said nicole ' nicole said rafe wait where you going ' rafe said to the bar in the square that open ' nicole said you mean where they have the ditty drunks . rafe said yeah you can come if you want . rafe leave

else where later ej and sami are sit down drunking ' ej said samantha there i have to show you ' sami take back in surprise she say what is it ? in shock ej get walk over to his jaket pull out purfum and show it to sami ' ej said this has 35 colors is in this it a part of our product line campaign ' sami said that all you have to show me . ej said why you thought something else ? the door open in come allie she come in with the babysiter ' sami said allie your back did you have fun . allie said yes i did ' sami said thank for watch her ' ej said well could you watch her a litte long me and samantha go out their some work we have to do . the babysiter said ok sure ' they go in the other room sami look at ej and say you are up to something ' ej said alway ' ej has a smile on face

rafe is sit down in the towed square drunking rafe put his dunk down . he think to himself alone bitter and angry rafe has one more drunk ' he has flashback rafe said your in love with ej you make me sick . sami said why because it the truth i am in love with ej ' sami said i love him ' sami said i love ej ' end flashback ' rafe get up walk off and leave .

moment later ej and sami show up at the towed square together walk ' ej said look should adimt ' they stop ' sami said what do you mean ? ej said everytime i bring up work you has something on your mind . she said no i was just happy talk about work . ej said come on samantha ' sami said well there is something on my mind . ej said and what that ? she say this ' sami kiss ej they kiss '

else where rafe get home to his apartment he come in the door and slam it shut he take off jaket . rafe is still angry he sit down on the soft he get up go in the refrigerator and get a beer ' shut the door he take off the top and drunk the beer . as rafe drunk his beer he think to himself rafe drunk and he look very angry . rafe hold his beer he angry and bitter he throw the beer at the door and the bottle break rafe stand there with angry look face .

ej and sami sit down at the table ' ej said our new product line should be a big success . sami said yeah know we have something celebrate night . ej said we have celebrate everynight . sami said what 'that ' ej said us be together again . ej put hand on sami she said you were in hurry to get me out of the apartment ' ej said well i want get alone to you somewhere away from kids so could i have you all to myself . ej said so i could take off all your clothes and get you naked . sami said well ej we go can alone somewhere no one around . ej said well than in that case come on let go ' ej and sami get up they hold hands and walk off together .

back to rafe ' rafe go into the drawer and he see a flashdrive he take out the dawer he close it . rafe sit down hold the flashdrive while think to himself he is still angry rafe get up off the soft and stand by the wall . rafe hit the wall and walk off '

later moment ej and sami are outside the towed square ej kiss sami put aganist the wall sami has her leg up ' they are kissing with the hands sami said this is dangerous someone might see us . their still kissing ej said come on let go to my place Samantha . sami said okay ' they stop ej glad sami hand and they walk away together .

later their at ej place ej and sami are kissing she take off his jaket . ej take her jaket off as they kiss sami take his sue ej pick up sami by her legs . she take off his tie sami unbutton his shit and take it off ej kiss her belly sami take her shit off . ej and sami kiss she get on top of him as they are kissing moment later they are have sex . sami is sit on top of ej who sit up as sami ride ej ' he kiss her neck she come down on him he take off her bra he has hands on her back as he keep kiss her neck . while sami keep ride him ej turn sami around put her down on the bed he top of her ' ej kiss sami they are kissing ' he kiss neck as he thrusted into her ej keep thrusted into sami over and over again while he keep kiss her neck . she turn him around get on top of him ' they are kissing as ej and sami keep have sex together .

back to where to rafe is ' rafe throw a dart at a photo of ej on the wall he throw another dart . rafe stand there angry and has a bitter look in his eyes as he throw one more dart at ej photo .


End file.
